The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of displays and more particularly to an efficient luminous display which may be used in electronic devices.
In some instances motion blur in an LCD display is due to the “sample and hold” nature of operation of the display. This interacts with a smooth pursuit of moving objects by the human visual system resulting in blurred images. One approach to resolve this is to increase the frame rate of the display by a factor of two and alternate black frames with the image frames. This produces a display with an impulse response, but results in a fifty percent loss of luminous efficiency. Thus, the backlight power must be doubled to return the display to full luminance.
One approach to providing stereoscopic three-dimensional images is through the use of shutter glasses to demultiplex a series of left eye and right eye images shown in a rapid alternating sequence. Under typical LCD display timing it is not viable to fully separate the left eye and right eye images with an LCD display. In order to provide the correct image to each eye the period of time when the display is not updated, commonly referred to as the VBlank period, must be extended and the period of time when the display is updated must be reduced. A high performance display system may have the VBlank period extended to 33% of the available frame time and the shutter glasses synchronized to open during VBlank. In this condition the total luminance efficiency is reduced to 33% relative to the available frame time.
Accordingly techniques to implement an efficient luminous display may find utility.